Not Belonging
by Kalana Fox
Summary: Ever felt like an outcast? Rainbow did, and this is his story. This story has chao only in it! Rewrite in planning.
1. default chapter

Hi everyone as you know I'm new here and I will only write chao fics sorry. Well here is my story. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the chao use with my permission. Now the story.  
  
It's a nice day in the hero garden all the chao were doing what they normally do. (sleep, swim, walk, talk, eat, etc.)Then the sound of a cocoon forming got everyone to stop and look. (Even the ones that were sleeping) As soon as they looked all of them ran and flew (the ones who knew how) over to the place where the chao with the cocoon was forming. They got there just in time to see who formed it, everyone gaped and saw that it was Rainbow. (A.N. I will explain what they all look like at the end of this chapter. Back to story) Flash couldn't believe her friend was evolving now and desperately tried to peak through the others, but to no avail so she decided to put her peacock wings to good use. She flew up a little high to see and as soon as the cocoon started to fade everyone gasped.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A.N. Sorry for shortness next chap will be up by tomorrow I got to go to bed it's 2:10a.m here. Anyways read and review again sorry for shortness. 


	2. chapter 2

2nd day here and I'm doing good this chapter will be longer than the first I promise. Anyway enjoy this chap.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the chao use with my permission.  
  
Once the cocoon left completely from the newly evolved chao, everyone (as in all other chao in the whole garden) backed away from Rainbow VERY slowly. "What's the matter?" Rainbow asked in utter confusion. Everyone pointed to him, Rainbow got up and started to walk over to the water to see what they were so afraid of. Once he reached the water all other chao went to go hide, he didn't really care what he cared about was what he saw in the water. The young red chao didn't evolve into a hero chao he evolved into a flying dark chao. He could almost feel himself start to cry cause every chao knew that dark chao were mean to hero chao. Rainbow wasn't really mean everyone just thought he was now that he became a dark chao. He couldn't bare looking at himself anymore, and flew across the pool of water and landed next to the fountain at the other side. He started to cry and kept doing that for a few more hours, Flash couldn't help but feel sorry for him so she got up and started walking toward the edge of the pool and tried to fly over to him. The other chao quickly ran over to her and held her back, "Let me go!" she yelled at them. "Don't do it Flash," said one chao."He will just hurt you like all dark chao have a habit of doing." Another chao said. Flash finally decided to stop struggling, she knew that she couldn't win against 6 other chao. "Ok you guys win." she sighed in defeat.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A.N. Didn't I tell ya I'd have this chap up soon and that it would be longer also I'm trying not to make this a tragedy fic I apologize if it dose. Anyway R&R. 


	3. chapter 3

Aren't I fast I must be the fastest writer to get 2 chapters of a story up so fast in one day.  
  
Disclaimer: I said it once and I'll say it again the chao belong to me.  
  
Nighttime soon came to the chao gardens and all the chao were asleep save for Rainbow who was still in the same spot crying his heart out. Flash just couldn't sleep knowing Rainbow was hurt, she quietly sat up and looked to see if anyone else was awake. Everyone except her and Rainbow were awake, so she quietly got up and tiptoed over to the edge of the pool and took off toward the fountain where Rainbow sat. Once she got over to him, he was unaware of her arrival. "Rainbow please stop crying." Flash cooed. "Why aren't you afraid like the others?" he asked looking up at her with tear stained eyes. "Because I for one don't care about what someone looks like." she said sitting down next to him. "It doesn't matter what someone looks to me, what I think that matters is how that person acts.", she said to him. Rainbow just looked at her, "So what you're saying is that it doesn't matter that I'm a dark chao?" he asked. "Nope what matters is what your like on the inside don't think you're the first dark chao ever to be in the hero garden." Flash replied. "You mean I'm not the only dark chao to live in the hero garden?" Rainbow asked with a confused look. "Before you were born there was another dark chao who lived in the hero garden." Flash said to him. Rainbow of course liking stories wanted to here it. "Can you please tell me the story?" he begged. Flash was a bit surprised, "Sure I'll tell you the story." Rainbow moved his ears to show he was listening.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A.N. Ok please tell me that was long enough? Hope you guys liked it next chap will be up VERY soon. By the way in the first chap I said I'd tell ya'll what all my chao in this story look like. Well I'm going to tell you guys so that ya don't get angry with me.  
  
Rainbow is well a red flying type dark chao he has everything of a parrot  
  
Flash is a white normal hero chao she has everything of a peacock  
  
The chao in the story that Flash will speak of are Ninja who was a swimming type dark chao and Swimmer who was a swimming type hero chao  
  
Faith is a regular dark chao with everything peacock  
  
Skim is a sky blue Sonic chao  
  
Skipper is a neutral hero chao with everything of a raccoon And that's all I can say now the rest will have to wait.R&R 


	4. chapter 4

I now declare myself the fastest writer on the face of the Internet. Hahaha well I'm just going to keep going in this chapter the plot really starts to cook. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I think I've said it enough to get it engraved into your heads look at previous chapters.  
  
"Ok as I told you before this was before you were born." Flash started to begin the story. "I'm listening.", proclaimed Rainbow. (A.N. the story is to long so I'm just going to have Flash tell it like Merlin in Paper Mario dose to Mario this part will be funny) "Ok first....and......then...so....."(hours later) "......................But.......and........ and that's the end." Flash finally finished then noticed that Rainbow was sleeping. *sweat drop* " Hey were you even listening to me?" Flash asked. Rainbow quickly snapped awake "Yes I was listening." Rainbow frantically said. "Ok anyways I'll repeat the important part*clears throat* because you are a dark chao that means another dark chao will come here and try to take you back to the dark garden." Flash repeated herself. "Why do they want me to go to the dark garden?" Asked a very confused Rainbow. "Because dark chao belong in the dark garden, and from what Jewel (A.N. I forgot to mention Jewel but I will at the end of this chapter along with a few others.) told me the dark garden isn't a pleasant place like this garden." Flash told him. "So what should I do when they come?" Rainbow asked with fear. "Don't be frightened I know exactly what will happen.", said Flash. "You do!" exclaimed a very amazed Rainbow. "Yeah, but do you want to stay here?" she asked him. "Of course I do this is my home, isn't it?" Rainbow asked. Flash nodded "Ok when they get here they'll ask you if you want to come with them or stay here. When they ask you that question tell them no you want to stay here, they will then call out their strongest chao Faith." Flash told Rainbow. "Ok so what your saying is I have to fight her?" he asked. "Yes, she may be strong but believe me Jewel is the strongest chao in all the chao gardens she beat all 4 modes of chao karate in like 30 seconds." Flash continued. "But if Faith is the strongest chao in the dark gardens how can I beat her?" Rainbow asked a little down that if he lost he would never see his friends again. "Don't worry Jewel can teach you some of her strongest moves." She said to him reassuringly. "But how can she everyone except you is afraid of me now." He said. "Don't you worry I'll think of something to get her to help, in the meantime you should get to bed." Flash said to him. "Ok goodnight Flash." Rainbow said as curled up to go to sleep. "Goodnight Rainbow." Flash said as she flew away from the fountain.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Didn't I tell you guys the plot was going to heat up, anyway Jewel is a ruby chao with everything of a dragon. That's all for now I'll write a little more later.R&R. 


	5. chapter 5

This might be the last chapter I have no clue, depends on how long I make it. Grab some popcorn and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.  
  
To Rainbow the next morning came to fast but he didn't care he got up and yawned a little bit; Then he looked around and just as he thought everyone was still sleeping even Flash. This made him happy to know that everyone was still having some shuteye that way no one would be scared of him. He flapped his wings to make sure they were awake and then flew to the other side of the pool where everyone else was. Rainbow landed as silently as he could and walked over to the nearest fruit tree. He was very hungry so he ate about three coconuts (A.N. either that or it's fruit.). Once he ate his breakfast he didn't really know what to do while he waited for the others to wake up. Rainbow decided to just play on the rocking horse for a little while (a few minutes later), he noticed one of the chao move. He walked over to see who it was. To his amazement Skipper was the one who rolled over on to her stomach. Rainbow then noticed that Skim was sleeping next to Skipper, 'How adorable they're both sleeping with each other' he thought to himself. "Morning sleepyhead.", said a voice to Rainbow. He turned toward the voice and saw it was Flash. "What took you so long to get up?" she asked him. "Sleepiness.", he said shyly. Flash smiled a little, "Well I haven't asked Jewel yet, cause she's been asleep for almost 13 hours." she said to him. "Then how am I supposed to win that fight I have to do?" Rainbow asked. "Don't worry she's waking up now." Flash said pointing to where Jewel was now starting to get up. "I'll go ask her right after she gets something in her stomach." she said to Rainbow. "Ok." he replied. After Jewel got something to eat Flash went to ask her. " Please Jewel you have to help him." Flash begged as Jewel just sat there. "He's a dark chao how many times must I say it to you?" Jewel said. "Dark chao or not he's no different then any other chao." Flash said starting to cry. "Fine, but I'm not going to like myself after it." Jewel said hating to see Flash cry like this. "Oh thank you." Flash said hugging her, "All you have to do to help him is just teach him some of your strongest moves and maybe even how to fly a little bit higher." Flash continued. "That's all!?" Jewel asked. "Yes that's all you have to do." Flash repeated. "Ok." Jewel said smiling. Flash then flew back over to Rainbow who had been watching the conversation but couldn't hear it. "She agreed to help you," she told him. "Yay!" he quietly yelled with joy. Flash was happy too know she helped someone, cause that's her job.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
A.N. I decided to make this a little bit shorter than chapter 4 but don't worry real action starts in chap 6 I know for sure that 6 is the last chapter and I guarantee it's going to be way longer then the other chaps. You know the drill R&R. 


	6. chapter 6

Ok everyone this will be the longest chapter I've ever done. I'll try to put as much action in here as possible, this also might be the last chapter but I don't know. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.  
  
The next few days were spent with Jewel teaching Rainbow some of her strongest moves, which he practiced for a few more days till one more day remained. "Ok Rainbow tomorrow Faith will be coming to take you." Flash said to Rainbow. "Ok so should I still practice?" he asked. "If you think you need more practice then you may, but you will need more rest so go to bed real early." she told him. "Ok but where will the battle be?" he asked her. "The first battle will be at chao karate and the second will be in the sky." Flash said. "So I should get some sleep and then practice?" Rainbow asked her. "Yes that would be a good idea and I know where you can sleep in peace." she said. Flash then walked Rainbow to the alter that over looks the pool and all the rest of the garden. "No one should disturb you here so you should be able to get some sleep.", she said. "Ok." Rainbow said then fell asleep. Flash then made sure everyone was being quiet enough for Rainbow to get some sleep. As far as she could see everyone was eating, swimming, sleeping, or playing with each other quietly. She then flew down to the other chao to wait for tomorrow to come. Night passed by fast and the day of the fight came, all the chao were doing their regular stuff when a black cloud appeared over the garden. Since everyone had seen it before they did the regular routine run and hide. Then out of the cloud came 3 dark chao, one of them had everything of a tiger, another had everything of a cheetah, and the last one had everything of a peacock. All three landed on the ground of the hero garden. "Lets make this quick, this place makes me sick." the one with everything of a peacock said to the other 2. "Ok, now we just have to find that newly evolved dark chao." the dark chao with everything of a cheetah said. (A.N. I'm just gonna say their names so it doesn't get confusing.) Then Rainbow stepped out of his hiding place with Flash following close behind. "Well this must be the new dark chao." Poko said with an evil smile. (A.N. her real name is Pouopoka but I'll call her Poko for short) "Then he must answer the question." Night said. "Ok small fry do you want to stay here or come with us?" Poko asked Rainbow. "If you say yes you'll never see these horrible looking hero chao again." Night said with a disgusted face. "And if you say no you have to fight her." Poko said pointing toward Faith who was a few inches away from them. "No." Rainbow quietly said. "What did you just say?" Poko and Night asked at the same time surprised at what they just heard. "I said no I don't want to go with you I want to stay here." Rainbow said a bit louder. "Faith he's practically asking you to battle him but he doesn't look that strong, what should we do." Poko whispered to Faith. "Looks can be deceiving I'll just battle him, who knows the little shrimp might just have some tough in him." Faith said as she laughed evilly. "Ok shrimp prepare to lose and good luck you'll need it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
A.N. I'm sorry about the lack of action for this chapter, but I promise the next and last chapter will have some action in it.R&R. 


	7. chapter 7

Sorry for the delay, Fanfiction had their site down. Well here is chapter 7. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.  
  
Rainbow just glared at Faith "I will do whatever it takes to defeat you." he said. "Strong words coming from someone as young as you, but let's see how you do in battle." Faith said as she clapped her front paws together, and they were quickly transported to the chao stadium. "Ok shrimp I'm sure you've done chao karate before.?" Faith said to him. "Yes." was all Rainbow could say after all he'd never really done chao karate in his life. "Ok then, let's see what you got." Faith said as she climbed up onto the stage. (A.N. sorry if this is the wrong word.) Rainbow just simply flew onto it. "Ready," the announcer chao said. "FIGHT!" he yelled. Faith started with a punch to Rainbow's jaw but he was faster and was able to dodge it. He then delivered a fast punch to Faith's jaw and that was a direct hit. "Ouch!" Faith said to herself as she snapped her jaw back in place. She then delivered a kick for his knee, but he dodged that too. "Stand still why don't you!" she yelled at him. "Make me!" he yelled back to her while dodging another punch from her. She then became real angry and went into a furry of punches and kicks; one hit Rainbow's side but it didn't hurt him much. He then jumped and allowed his wings to make him hover for 5 seconds while he prepared to do his next attack. Faith tried jumping and punching him but he was too high up. Rainbow then did a dive kick and that was instant K.O. Faith couldn't believe she was defeated so easily by a small fry. "Ok Faith I beat you fair in square so you might as well leave." Rainbow said shining the medal he won. "Not so fast shrimpy, we still have one more battle to do and this time YOU will be the one to lose." Faith said walking out of the chao stadium. "Oh and when exactly will that be?" Rainbow asked sarcastically. "Tomorrow but you better tell your little friends to hide once they eat breakfast." she said. "Why?" Rainbow asked with a question mark over his head. Faith dose an anime fall but quickly gets up, "Because the last battle we do will be in the hero garden, but we have to be flying when we battle." Faith said as she clapped 2 times as Poko and Night appear and they head back into the cloud and it disappears. (A.N. they are back in the hero garden by the way.) "I take it you won, right." Flash said after she crawled from under the bushes and walked over to him. "Yeah I won, but you should have seen the look on her face when she lost." Rainbow said slightly chuckling. "Let me guess did it look like this x_x." Flash made a funny face. "Hahaha, yeah that's what it looked like." he said smiling at her. "I take it everyone knows the routine for the second match?" Rainbow asked. "Yes we've all been through this before except for me, but the others have been here longer than you or me." Flash said. "Oh ok, how come everyone has to run and hide once the second battle starts?" he asked her. "Well see, since Faith is the strongest chao second to Jewel, she can use special attacks and one of them is the reason we all run and hide." Flash informed him. "What is the special attack that is feared by all of you?" Rainbow asked with another question mark over his head. "I'm not sure of the name but I know how she dose it; she flaps her wings very fast creating small feathers when she has about 10 of them, she hurls them at the enemy she's fighting." she said. "Ok but why are you guys so afraid of it feathers are soft like mine." he said flapping his parrot wings. "That is true, but when she uses that attack her wings feathers are VERY sharp and hurt if they hit someone." she replied. "Oh, then you better be in a safe place when the battle starts tomorrow." he said looking at the fast approaching night sky. TO BE CONTINUED………. A.N. *gets down on knees and begs* I am sorry for not making this chapter the last on, but I cross my heart and hope to die that the next chap will be the last one. R&R. 


	8. final chapter

Howdy ya'll, this is the last chapter of my story and I double guarantee that this will be the last chapter or your money back.lol. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the chao for the last time.  
  
Rainbow got a good nights sleep and quickly ate breakfast, then practiced good air attacks and defenses before his last battle. Then the same black cloud appeared and everyone ran for cover, Skipper was even yelling, "Run for the hills!" As every one expected Faith, Poko, and Night came out of it. Surprisingly Rainbow was waiting for the battle to start, "I hope you know that you will lose to me." Rainbow said in an "I'm all that" type of voice. "Hmm now where did I hear that before? Oh that was the same thing Ninja said when we were starting the second battle." Faith said sarcastically. "Whatever let's just get this battle over with." he said not really amused. "Ok smarty mouth but I must warn you, that you have no idea who your dealing with." she replied while flapping her wings to get aloft in the air. Rainbow did the same thing and got up to her level of flight, and then the battle began. Faith started off with a flying dive punch, but since Rainbow was in the sky he could dodge more swiftly then on land. He then executed a flying dive kick that was to fast for Faith to have time to dodge. (A.N. if you see something like this 'what' it means the chao is thinking that, k back to story.) Faith couldn't stand it anymore, she then flew up higher and started flapping her wings real fast causing a small whirlwind to form around her 'uh oh this doesn't look good' Rainbow thought to himself. After a few minutes the whirlwind around Faith had died down and in it's place were 10 feathers circling around her. Faith then moved her arms a little bit that caused the feathers to move, and then she made her arms do a forward throwing motion and the feathers were heading beeline for Rainbow. 'AHHHHHHHHH!!!!' Rainbow screamed to himself as one or two of the feathers came VERY close to piercing his left wing. The other feathers came close to hitting Flash had she not moved out of the way quickly enough. 'Thank God that didn't hit her' Rainbow said to himself thinking of what could of happened if it was the other way around. His mind quickly got back to the battle and he looked around, strangely Faith was nowhere in his eye view. He was lucky he had excellent hearing because he heard the sound of wings right behind him; he then skillfully did a back flip to get behind the one about to attack him and punched Faith right in the back. That caused her to head toward the ground but she regained the ability to fly and went back to the fight. "I'm not that stupid you know, but it appears you are." Rainbow said with a little bit of sarcasm. "That's it we end this now!" Faith screamed and did a flying ramming attack, but Rainbow dodged that too. Both of them executed a few more punches and kicks Rainbow dodging everyone that Faith threw at him, by now she was getting tired and her wings felt like they were going to fall off any second. Rainbow on the other hand was not tired at all in fact he looked perfectly fine, "Hey shrimpy how come your not getting tired yet?" Faith asked. He smirked a little, "My wings can last a very long period of time of being used, unlike yours." Rainbow said still smirking. Faith's wings couldn't take anymore she needed a desperate rest. 'I cannot forfeit I just can't' she yelled at herself, but her wings told her brain other wise "Ok you win," she started. Rainbow was actually stunned by this, "What do you mean?" he asked. "I forfeit you win!" she yelled back to him. "So that means you give up and you'll leave?" he asked. "What dose it sound like I'm saying, you can stay with these goody-goody hero chao all you want because I no longer care!" she said flying into the cloud. Poko and Night silently followed her they knew exactly what she was going to do when they get back to the dark garden. All the other chao crept out of the bushes and from under the alter, and some came out from behind the fountain. Flash caught Rainbow off guard and gave him a big bear hug, he was happy his color was red cause he was blushing a little bit. "You did a very good job in the battle." Flash said as she released the hug. "Yeah that was the first time I ever saw Faith forfeit like that." Jewel said laughing a little bit. Flash turned toward the other chao "I think all of you have something to say." she said to the others. Happy silently walked forward and cleared his throat, "We are all very sorry for judging you so fast." he said. "Yeah we were only trying to protect ourselves so that we could still be at peace." Skim slowly continued for Happy. "We are all very, very sorry for the way we treated you." Skipper shyly said. "Will you please forgive us?" Happy asked. Rainbow thought for a minute, "Sure, I forgive you guys." he said. "Oh thank you." All the chao yelled for joy. Flash hugged Rainbow again but this time gentler than the first, "I'm so happy that you get to stay with us." she smiled a little bit. "Yeah," Rainbow said looking down at her, 'Is it me or is she blushing' he shrugged the thought off and went to go get some well-deserved sleep.  
  
=In the Dark Garden=  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I WAS BEATEN…AGAIN!" Faith screamed while pounding the ground with her paw. "Your ruthlessness we tried but it seems impossible to get him." Poko said trying to calm down Faith. "Oh we'll get him alright." she smiled evilly, "You'll see…" Faith said.  
  
The End  
  
A.N. I liked this chapter a lot not to mention it was my longest chapter and I finished it in less than an hour. Well sadly I must say this is the end, but if you study the ending you'll know what I'll do next. R&R. 


End file.
